LINGERY HUNHAN
by dudu8812
Summary: Cara seorang Oh Sehun yang membujuk Xi Luhan untuk memakai lingery dan mereka berakhir di ranjang. (Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, HunHan, NC 21, Yadong, GS, ONESHOTE)


**Dudu8812**

Present

 **Lingery**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun Xi Luhan**

Genre : NC 21, YADONG, GS

Seorang Lelaki memakai suit putih dan bawahan gelap tengah memandangi berbagai perhiasan berbentuk ring yang berada di meja toko tersebut. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus dengan matang mempersiapkan segala keperluan pertunangannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Kim Luhan, adik dari sahabatnya sendiri Kim Jong In.

"Luhan-ah, coba yang ini." Sehun menarik lengan gadisnya tersebut agar dapat melihat cincin yang ia pilihkan.

"Bagus, aku suka model yang simple." Luhan tersenyum simpul lalu dengan gemas Sehun merangkulnya dari belakang.

Sehun memasangkan cincinnya tersebut yang ternyata sangat pas di jari lentik Luhan. "Aku ambil yang ini sepasang." Ujar Sehun kepada wanita paruh baya si pemilik toko.

"Baiklah tuan, pilihan yang bagus."

Setelah membeli cincin untuk pertunangan, mereka pun mencari gaun yang pas untuk Luhan. Mereka mendatangi boutique milik teman dari eomma Luhan, karena sebelumnya eomma Luhan telah memesankan gaun untuknya di boutique ini.

Sebenarnya bukanlah acara yang besar, melainkan hanya acara pertunagan biasa. Namun mengingat Oh Sehun adalah anak dari pemilik cabang Shangri-la Hotel di Seoul, orang tuanya tidak akan membiarkan acara pertungan ini terlampau sederhana. Malah acaranya akan digelar di Hotel mewah bintang lima tersebut.

Sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan pita merah bata pada bagian pinggang sangat pas di tubuh molek milik Luhan. Dengan bagian lengan yang terekspos sempurna, membuat Sehun harus sedikit menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Kau cantik." Sehun muncul dari pintu ruangan tersebut dengan mengenakan tuxedo putih yang serasi dengan gaun Luhan.

"Apakah kau merasa ini terlalu cepat Hun-ah?" Luhan menatap lekat wajah Sehun.

Wajar jika ia merasa seperti itu, karena memang mereka sudah berpacaran lebih dari satu tahun tapi **—** baru beberapa minggu lalu appa Sehun mengetahui hubungan mereka (karena selama ini appa Sehun berada di luar negeri) dan langsung menyuruh mereka bertunangan.

"Apa kau takut hm? Tak apa, ini akan baik-baik saja." Sehun menarik dagu gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Kecup demi kecup terasa sangat lembut dan hangat, membuat gairah Sehun hendak saja membuncah jika Luhan tak segera melepaskan tautan keduanya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama mereka pun segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut lalu menuju apartment dimana Luhan tinggal. Gadis itu tinggal seorang diri di apartment mewah kawasan Apegoujong karena masih berkuliah semester akhir di kawasan daerah tersebut.

Meskipun sesekali kakaknya Kim Jong In akan menginap sesekali untuk mengacaukan harinya. Namun menjadi adik seorang Kim Jong In tidaklah seburuk itu, Luhan malah menjadi tak kalah popular seperti kakaknya dan banyak lelaki yang menginginkannya. Tapi— tak dapat disangkal jika ia juga tertular virus Yadong milik kakaknya itu.

Pernah sekali Jongin menonton DVD dewasa di apartmentnya selagi ia tidak ada, dan ketika ia pulang, ia harus menemukan kakaknya yang tengah telanjang dada dengan wajah _horny_.

Mereka keluar dari mobil Sehun yang telah terparkir, udara Seoul malam ini sangatlah dingin, mengingat musim gugur masih pada periode akhir. Sehun pun mengencangkan coat yang ia pakai lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam apartment.

Lantai 14 apartment tersebut terasa sangat sepi ketika keduanya berjalan melalui koridor, karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.21 tengah malam. Sehun membuka pintu apartment dengan password yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Apa kau akan menginap lagi Hun-ah?"

"Bukankah sudah kuajari bagaimana harus memanggilku, huh?" Sehun menepuk pelan pantat Luhan dengan tangan kanannya lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Jadi kau akan menginap atau tidak o-p-p-a?" Luhan memberikan penekanan nada pada kata terakhirnya dan membuat Sehun terkekeh didalam kamar mandi.

"Ya, aku akan menginap lagi malam ini."

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Oh Sehun akan sangat menempel pada kekasihnya, bahkan harus selalu ditemani ketika tidur. Dan pertanyaannya, apakah mereka sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'? jawabannya IYA.

Berulang kali, dan sungguh permainan yang melelahkan karena Sehun tak akan berhenti hanya pada satu ronde. Tapi mengapa sampai saat ini Luhan masih saja belum hamil? Jawabannya karena Oh Sehun selalu memakai pengaman. Dan— apakah mereka akan melakukannya lagi malam ini? Well, lets see.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Luhan tengah tidur tengkurap dengan memainkan smartphonenya. Memakai kaos putih yang longgar di tubuhnya dan hotpants yang hanya menutupi pantatnya.

Seolah mengingat sesuatu, Sehun membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu yang telah diberikan oleh chanyeol untuknya. Sebuah Lingerie berwarna ungu terang dan transparan pastinya.

"Chagiya~" Sehun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengelus paha Luhan membuat gadis itu harus mengerang geli.

"Hentikan Hun-ah." Luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk menghadap lurus kearah Sehun.

Dan Sehun langsung memasang deathglare kearah Luhan dan ditanggapi gadis itu dengan cengiran, mengetahui apa kesalahannya, Luhan segera memeluk Sehun manja. "Oppa~" tangan gadis itu tengah meraba pelan dada bidang Sehun, dan payudaranya yang menempel pada dada Sehun seolah mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk segera melakukannya dengan Luhan malam ini.

"Pakai ini." Ucap Sehun dingin lalu memperlihatkan apa yang ia bawa kepada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun takut-takut, apa Sehun marah? Tak ingin membuang waktu, Luhan pun mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Sehun. Tapi— "Mwo? Oppa? Apa ini?" pekikan pertama Luhan terdengar nyaring ditelinga lelaki itu.

"Pakai saja untuk malam ini. Aku ingin kau memakainya, dan jangan membantah." Baiklah, sepertinya jiwa evil Sehun tengah terbangkitkan.

Luhan segera melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sedangkan Sehun sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bermain malam ini.

Kancing kemeja Sehun malah sudah ia tanggalkan tiga teratas, ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur itu dengan memainkan smartphonenya selagi menunggu Luhan berganti baju.

Hingga— ouh, Luhan terlihat sangat menggoda dengan lingerie itu, sangat pas di badannya. Pantat dan payudara berisi itu sangat terlihat menggiurkan bagi Sehun.

"Oppa, ini tipis sekali.. aku sampai kedinginan." Luhan berjalan seraya meneutupi bagian payudaranya dengan tangan.

Sehun tersenyum licik, "Mau ku hangatkan, huh?"

Seolah mengerti apa maksud Sehun, Luhan segera melangkah mundur. "T-tidak malam ini oppa, bagian bawahku masih terasa sakit karena permainan kita beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ayolah chagiya~" Sehun berjalan mendekat dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan tubuh gadisnya. Tangannya mulai meremas pantat sintal Luhan dan membuat gadis itu harus menggigit bibir bawahnya akibat sensasi yang Sehun buat di tubuhnya.

"Tidak oppahh.. kau tidak akan berhen—ti di beberapa ronde sajaa." Ucapnya terbata karena dengan perlahan Sehun membelai tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas. Kini tangan kiri Sehun tengah meremas payudara Luhan dan tangan kanannya masih berada di pantat Luhan.

"Sudahlah chagiyaa~ nikmati saja.."

"Sehu—

Ucapan Luhan terputus karena bibir Sehun sudah terlebih dulu menangkap bibirnya. Memberikan kecupan lembut disana, namun kelamaan ciuman itu berubah ganas. Sehun mulai menggigit bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian.

Bunyi kecipak mulut keduanya sangat terdengar diseluruh penjuru kamar tersebut. Dan kini Sehun tengah memulai untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Luhan.

"Euh.. eumm.. ah.. ahh.." desahan Luhan keluar dari bibirnya dan malah membuat Sehun kehilangan kendalinya.

Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Luhan keatas ranjang, dengan masih memangut bibir keduanya. Tubuh Sehun mengunci tubuh kecil Luhan yang berada dibawahnya, Sehun mulai kembali meremas payurada Luhan yang terlihat dari lingerie transparan tersebut. Puttingnya yang berwarna kemerahan sangat menggoda Sehun untuk segera mengulum dan menjilat bagian tersebut.

"Aah… Op—oppa.. aahhh.." desah Luhan semakin menggila ketika merasa lutut Sehun tengah menekan-nekan bagian vaginanya. Membuat vagina itu berdenyut-denyut tak karuan.

Dan kini Sehun turun kebagian bawah Luhan yang masih terbungkus celana dalam, menjilat pelan luar CD Luhan yang berwarna ungu itu, membuat si gadis lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. "Ahh.. oppa-ah.. aku tidak tahann.."

Sehun tersenyum remeh di bawah, "Bukankah kau tadi menolak untuk melakukan ini chagiya?" seringainya semakin lebar ketika melihat wajah gadisnya sangat terangsang seperti saat ini.

"A-aku tidak peh—duli.. Masukkan oppa.. ahh.. akhh"

Sehun mulai membuka lingerie yang dikenakan Luhan lalu CDnya membuat Luhan benar-benar naked di hadapannya. Sehun meneguk salivanya sekali lagi ketika melihat tubuh berkeringat gadisnya yang sangat sexy itu.

"Apa yang kau pandangi, huh? Bukannya kita sudah sering melakukannya?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sehun kembali meraup bibir ranum Luhan, dan kedua tangannya kembali memijat payudara gadis itu, sesekali mencubit gemas puttingnya, dan menariknya kekanan dan kiri. Membuat Luhan harus mendesah disela ciumannya.

"Ahh.. Akhh.. " racau Luhan, merasa bagian bawahnya yang kosong, Luhan dengan segera menggesekkan bagian bawahnya dengan milik Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana jeans.

"K-kau sudah.. tidak sabar, huh?" Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu bergerak menuju bagian bawah Luhan, mengerti apa yang gadis itu inginkan saat ini.

Luhan memperlebar selangkangannya agar Sehun dapat leluasa menjelajahi bawah tubuhnya. Luhan merasakan napas hangat Sehun menerpa bagian vaginanya, lalu disusul dengan benda basah menggeliat di bagian vaginanya. Bisa dirasakan juga saliva Sehun yang kian membasahi vagina Luhan.

"Akkhhh… Oppaahh.. ahhh yaa, disana.. uhh.. ahh.."

Sehun semakin menggila dibawah sana, dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya le lubang sempit milik Luhan.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. Oppaah.. aaaahhh.."

Sesekali Sehun menghisap cairan yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari vagina Luhan, membuat Luhan menggelinjang keenakan. Ketika merasa vagina Luhan berkedut pertanda ia akan segera klimaks, Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana. Tak ingin terburu-buru.

"Oppaahh.. Kau jah-hat.. aku barusaja akan keluar." Rengek Luhan, namun segera terhenti ketika ia melihat Sehun tengah berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Hingga tubuh mereka berdua sudah sama-sama telanjang. Luhan menatap lekat penis Sehun yang tengah menegang sempurna disana. Menatapnya geli ketika mengingat bagaimana penis itu bersama condomnya memasuki lubangnya.

Namun— apakah Sehun tidak akan memakai condom malam ini?

"Oppa, kau- tidak memakai pengaman?" ucap Luhan pelan seraya mengatur napas.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kita tidak memerlukan benda itu lagi."

Sehun kembali mengulum bibir Luhan. Menikmati setiap sensasi ketika dua lidah itu saling memangut. Luhan mengerang tertahan ketika tangan dingin Sehun kembali membelai tubuhnya. Menyentuhnya tepat di putting payudaranya yang telah mengeras, dengan lihat memainkannya hingga membuat Luhan menggelinjang karena nikmat.

"Malam ini, aku akan membuatmu terpenuhi akan diriku chagiya~ kita mulai saja" ucap Sehun seduktif. Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya pemanasan bagi Sehun? Yang benar saja.

Dikecupnya kembali perlahan bibir itu, kemudian turun menuju leher jenjang Luhan. Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya bermain-main disebelah dada Luhan, menyentuhnya dengan menggoda, dan tangan kanannya telah kembali menyentuh bagian paling sensitive tubuh itu, vagina Luhan semakin terasa panas dibawah sana.

"Aaaahh… Sehun oppaaa… ahh… ahhh.."

Kedua tangannya masih berada di dua tempat yang membuat Luhan mengerang karena nikmat. Bibirnya yang sedikit basah mulai mencium dan menjilat setiap kulit tubuh Luhan yang hangat dan terus menggeliat.

"Uaaaahh… oppaa.. haahh.. ahh.."

Desahan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil itu kembali keluar ketika tubuhnya semakin dimanjakan oleh Sehun. Tangan Sehun dengan lincah membelai lubang Luhan, dua jari sudah tertanam disana. Keluar masuk dengan tempo yang tak beraturan, sesekali mengocok bagian dalam vagina itu membuat Luhan harus berteriak lebih kencang karena kenikmatan.

Lalu memasukkan satu lagi jarinya, hingga kini tiga jari panjang Sehun tengah mengoyak vagina Luhan dengan brutal. Ini baru jari, bagaimana jika sudah penis besar itu yang memasuki tubuhnya? Uhh.

"Oppaaa.. aahhh.. aku- tidak tahan.. aaaakhhh…"

Pinggul Luhan bergerak naik dan turun mengikuti arah permainan Sehun pada lubangnya, sensasi rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur pada tubuh bagian bawah gadis itu.

"Apa kau kesakitan chagiya?" Sehun menarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubang Luhan.

"Ahh… oppaaa.." rengeknya sembari memegangi vaginanya yang terasa robek karena ulah Sehun.

"Jadi malam ini kita hanya sampai disini?"

"Nghh.. Tidak.. tapi sakit oppaa.. Cepat masukkan milikmu.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.."

Sehun merapikan rambut Luhan yang acak, mengelusnya sebentar.

"Aawwh!"

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika ujung kejantanan Sehun menyentuh bibir vaginanya. Sehun memperhatikan wajah merona Luhan ketika dengan perlahan ia menekan penisnya kedalam lubang gadis itu.

Beda, kali ini ada yang berbeda dimana biasanya Sehun akan menggunakan pengaman, namun malam ini ia tak menggunakannya.

"Aaaahhh.."

Sekali sentak kejantanan Sehun yang berukuran besar itu telah memenuhi lubang vagina Luhan. Membuatnya berteriak karena rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur.

"Luhan-aahh.." lirih Sehun sambil menarik pinggulnya kebelakang lalu menyodoknya lagi dengan kencang.

"Aaaaahhhhh… oppaa.. ah.. ahh.. aahh.."

Suara Luhan melengking ketika dirinya dihujani bertubi-tubi kenikmatan oleh Sehun. Dengan keras dan cepat Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga yang dapat Luhan lakukan hanya menerima dengan pasrah semua kegiatan Sehun padanya. Menumbuk titik manis itu berkali-kali hingga ia merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat.

Tangan Sehun kembali meremas payudara sintal Luhan dan sesekali memainkan puttingnya, bibir Sehun kembali meraup bibir ranum Luhan, membelitkan lidah keduanya dan saling bertukar saliva.

Tiga titik sensitive milik Luhan tengah dimanjakan dengan nikmat oleh Sehun.

"Chagiyaa~ panggil namaku.."

"Se-sehun oppaahh.."

"Again babe… more aahh…"

"Sehun.. aahhh.. Sehun ooppaaahh.. aahh fuck.. fuck me oppah aahh.. faster hhh.."

Seperti yang Luhan inginkan, Sehun terus menghentakkan kejantanannya mengenai sweetpot Luhan. Sehun menanamkan penisnya jauh lagi kedalam vagina Luhan dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian cairan hangat Sehun telah memenuhi lubang Luhan.

Luhan yang merasakan itu pula tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk tidak sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan orgasme pertamanya.

"Oppaaaa… aaaahhhhhh…"

"Luhaannaaahhh…"

Napas keduanya memburu, hingga tubuh Sehun ambruk menimpa tubuh kecil Luhan. Mereka sama-sama telah kehilangan banyak tenaga dan keringat.

"Woman on top?" Sehun kembali bersmirk.

"Aaaahhhh.. Aaahhh.. ahh.." Malam itu kembali dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan mereka. Lubang kenikmatan Luhan menghimpit penis besar Sehun yang berkedut-kedut didalam sana. Menyerang g-spot Luhan dengan sangat nikmat karena ia yang berada diatas saat ini.

Suara cairan yang berada didalam vagina Luhan bergesekan dengan kejantanan Sehun seungguh terdengar merdu bagi keduanya. Luhan merasa bagian perutnya kembali terasa nikmat dan manis karena terus dimanjakan oleh junior Sehun yang besar.

"Eunggh.. aaaahh.. oppahhhh.. hhh emm fuck.. fuck in-i nikmat.. aahh"

Sehun yang berada dibawah gadisnya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk meremas payudara Luhan yang menggantung menggoda itu. Sesekali dicubit putingnya dan membuat Luhan lebih merasakan nikmat.

Dapat ia rasakan napas teratur milik Sehun yang berbaring disebelahnya, yang benar saja permainan tadi malam sangat sakit dan melelahkan bagi Luhan.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi masih dengan tubuh telanjang. Ia duduk diatas kloset tersebut, dan—

*bluurrrrr

Keluarlah cairan hangat milik Sehun yang tak terserap habis oleh tubuhnya. Selalu seperti ini, permainan beronde-ronde akan mengumpulkan cairan cinta yang tertanam cukup banyak di vaginanya hingga tertuang keluar keesokan harinya.

Ketika merasakan sudah tidak ada lagi cairan yang keluar, Luhan segera membasuh vaginanya dengan air lalu masuk kedalam bathup yang telah ia isi dengan air sabun.

Badannya terasa sangat sakit, mengingat hari ini ia dan Sehun harus fitting lokasi pertunangan mereka. Tapi— apa ia bisa berjalan dengan normal jika seperti ini? Huuuhh salahkan Sehun yang tidak mau berhenti hingga berone-ronde.

#ceklekk

Ouh! Tidak.

Apakah Luhan lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi?

"Chagiya, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Sehun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dan dapat ia lihat kini Sehun hanya memakai celana boxer tanpa atasan.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan berdigik ketika Sehun mulai membuka celananya dan ikut masuk kedalam bathup.

"Aku juga ingin mandi chagiya~"

Sehun mulai memeluk Luhan dari belakang, tangannya bergelirya meraba-raba kulit mulus itu ketika bercampur dengan air sabun, membuat gairah Sehun kembali muncul.

Tangan Sehun kembali memainkan payudara Luhan dan mencubit pelan putting gadis itu. "Oppaahh.. aku sudah lelah."

Luhan hendak berdiri namun Sehun segera menahannya, hingga gadis itu kembali terduduk didalam bathup, membuat gelombang kecil pada air yang berada didalam sana.

"Satu ronde saja chagii…" Sehun kembali mengangkat sedikit tubuh Luhan yang membelakanginya. Ia menempatkan tangan gadis itu agar mengocok sebentar penisnya sebelum ia kembali memasuki lubang kekasihnya.

"Euhhmm… yaaahh.. disitu chagiya~ aahh.." Wajah terangsang Sehun membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan dan dengan nakal Luhan memainkan twinsball Sehun yang berada dibawah sana, membuat lelaki itu semakin mengerang kenikmatan.

"Ouhhh.. Luhaannaaaa.. ahh ahh ahh.."

Dan mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, Luhan segera memasukkan penis besar Sehun kedalam vaginanya. Tak terlalu sulit karena mereka tengah melakukannya didalam air.

"Aaahhh.. aah aah opppaaaahh.. ahh.. ahh fuckk.. fucck me.. ahhh oppa.."

Posisi Luhan yang berada diatas Sehun dan membelakangi lelaki itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Luhan. Karena penis Sehun akan dengan keras dan tepat menyentuh titik porstatnya.

"ohh.. vaginamu masih sempit chagiyaa… aahh ahh.. nikmat eumm.. aahh.."

"fuck me oppaahh.. aahh faster.. harder.. aahhhh…"

Dapat Luhan rasakan kejantanan Sehun kembali berkedut didalam vaginanya. Terasa sangat sakit dan sesak memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sehun menggeser pinggulnya sehingga dapat membuat sodokan pada lubang Luhan semakin nikmat, namun Luhan malah merasa geli nan menggelitik vaginanya ketika Sehun melakukan itu.

"Oppa, lakukan lagi.. I want more.. aahhh.."

"Awwh.. ne baby.. ah ahh aah.."

"Oppaaa.. aahh ahhh faster.. faster ooppaahh.. aahh.. hhh.." Penis Sehun kembali mengoyak vagina Luhan, lebih kencang menyodok g-spot gadis itu hingga membuat air pada bathup tersebut harus berguncang dan tumpah keluar.

"How's this baby? Huhh?"

"Yess oppahh.. ahh aaah fuck.. fuckk.. nikmat oppaahh.. aah ahh hhh.." Penis Sehun berkedut lebih kencang didalam vagina Yura hingga—

*crootttt

"Aaaaaahhhh…"

Cairan hangat Sehun kembali tumpah memenuhi bagian dalam vagina Luhan.

"Aaahh.. oppaa.. sudah aku lelah.. hhh.." desahnya.

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir gadisnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri yang masih terengah-engah.

Namun sebelum Sehun menyentuh pintu, Luhan kembali memanggil. "Oppahh, kita fitting lokasi pertunangan hari ini jam berapa?" ucapnya pelan.

"Ommo.. jam 8 pagi ini..!" Sehun terlonjak kaget begitupun Luhan.

Butuh beberapa menit lagi hingga tepat jam delapan, dan mereka malah belum bersiap-siap. Hmm.. sepertinya akan ada yang terlambat.

 **END**

 **hai hai... ini FF ONESHOT terpanas yg pernah aq buat... Lap keringet... mian yang otaknya masih polos...**

 **ok sekian dulu , jangan lupa review ya...**

 **anyyeong^^**


End file.
